


Something Changed

by aflutiebutnotacutie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hugs, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Loverboy Lance, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), These Boys are a MESS, klance, klangst, lance ignores his feelings, mainly fluff, slowish burn, smallish angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflutiebutnotacutie/pseuds/aflutiebutnotacutie
Summary: Lance knew he created the rivalry. That stupid rivalry between him and Keith. The rivalry that caused the two to bicker and fight all the time. The rivalry that eventually turned into friendly teasing and inside jokes. The rivalry that now had led Lance to where he was now.A couple of months ago something changed within Lance.





	Something Changed

Lance knew he created the rivalry. That stupid rivalry between him and Keith. The rivalry that caused the two to bicker and fight all the time. The rivalry that  eventually turned into friendly teasing and inside jokes. The rivalry that now had led Lance to where he was now.

  


A couple of months ago something changed within Lance. 

  


It happened when Hunk was having troubles in the kitchen.

  


Keith was sitting at a bar stool testing out the different foods Hunk had  just created to add some flavor to the food goo . Everything was going  perfectly fine until the goo dispenser jammed. 

  


“Ugh not again!” Hunk groaned, throwing his head back  dramatically

  


Keith peeked over the counter with a curious glance

  


“Is everything alright?”

  


“I swear every time I need to use this dispenser it jams up!”

  


Hunk began hitting the dispenser to try and get the goo flowing again.  When that was unsuccessful, he turned around and started banging the nozzle on the counter . Keith’s eyes widened at began rising from his chair

  


“Whoa, hey let me-”

  


Before Keith could  fully stand up the food goo splattered right in his face. Shocked by the sudden drench of the goo, Keith froze. Hunk began to blabber

  


“Keith! Oh my gosh I am so- quiznack- I didn’t mean for you to-”

  


Suddenly small giggles burst from the green covered boy.

  


“Uuh”

  


Keith’s giggles soon had little snorts interrupting them which then turned into full body laughter . Hunk joined in after he realized Keith wasn’t mad at all.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Lance  was done . He  was pissed . After hours of relentless work he still couldn’t pass level six on the training deck. He  quickly gathered his things to go take a shower and nap his misery away. Stomping down the halls he got distracted by a unique sound coming from the kitchen. His pace slowed as he turned the corner and discovered the source.

  


Keith

  


But different. Instead of his normal emo self he was...well he was laughing. Not even  just a small chuckle but smiling up to his ears and eyes shut in bliss.  His cheeks were a rosy red and his teeth shone even through the large amounts of food goo on him, which, Lance wasn’t sure if wanted to know what happened or not . 

  


Lance wasn’t sure how long he stood there taking in this new side of Keith but  suddenly violet eyes were staring at him.

  


Keith still had a small grin on his face and seemed so content with whatever moment he was in. Lance shook his head and did a double take before he came to his senses and ran all the way back to his room.

  


As soon as his door shut he fell back against it and slid to the floor.  He wasn’t sure if his heart was beating because of his sprinting after  being caught or if it was because the way Keith looked at him . His face appeared in Lance’s mind again and soon enough his face was hot.

  


No.

  


Oh no. 

  


No, no no. This couldn’t be happening. 

  


Lance’s mind  suddenly flickered through all the moments he’s admired Keith from afar and some small part of his brain confirmed it .

  


He liked Keith.

  


Lance sunk his head into his hands and groaned. The Lance people always saw was the so called “Loverboy Lance”. Now don’t  be confused . Lance loved flirting with people.  He enjoyed watching them blush or return his handsome smiles and waves but flirting was one thing . Especially with strangers. But liking someone? That was a whole other story. 

  


You know what? No. Lance was not about to have feelings for one of his teammates. And he was never going to have feelings for his so called rival either. He decided that it was  just a silly, small crush. It would go away in like a week or so.

  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Lance was wrong. So  very  wrong.

  


Instead of this “silly, small crush”, it developed into actual feelings that grew stronger everyday. It seemed that every time that he and Keith were in the same room that boy just had to do something that Lance found cute. 

  


First it was at a team meeting. 

  


Shiro  just finished laying out the plan for the next mission they were going on when Keith jumped as one of the mice snuck up onto his shoulder . Instead of losing his mind he  gently moved the mouse from his shoulder into the palms of his hands. A small smile formed on Keith’s face and Lance fell hard.  Literally .

  


He was so taken back by the gentleness in Keith’s face that he missed seeing the chair that was in his path when he was walking over to Shiro . His body flailed and he fell and slammed against the ground.

  


“You good Lance?” Pidge snickered

  


Lance shot right back up to his feet

  


“YEah yeah I uh I’m doing great! Sorry I  just was testing if gravity still worked you know! This castle being 10,000 years and older. Heh” he stuttered.

  


His eyes returned to Keith who had a shocked look on his face. He ripped his eyes away.

  


“I’m actually pretty exhausted from today and think I should rest before this big mission so I’m gonna hit the hay” Lance excused himself from the meeting and sped walked back to his room .

  


And that was  just one of the instances.

  


Through his training, working, cleaning, skincare routine, and messing around with the paladins, Lance’s mind fell back to Keith . More instances like the last started happening.

  


One day he caught sight of Keith returning from a shower and almost melted right there on the spot. Another time he walked past him working out on the training deck. He took down four bots like it was nothing. His shoulders moved up and down with his heavy breathing. Lance’s heart beat  rapidly as he payed more and more attention to Keith.

  


This crush got so bad that it even caused problems on missions.

  


———————————————————-

  


“Okay Pidge I’m transferring the virus to you now. Make sure no guards are in the control room when you do it”

  


“Got it Shiro”

  


“Keith and Lance stay behind me and watch for any soldiers we missed”

  


Shiro stormed ahead through the enemy base leaving the two boys on their own. With bayards activated the two of them  slowly creeped through with peering eyes. Seeing that there were no enemies, Lance glances back at Keith to make sure he was okay. And okay, wow.

  


Keith  carefully patrolled where he was and made sure no one was coming. Lance thought he was losing his mind. Something about how the dim lighting on the ship cause Keith to look more beautiful than normal. Granted they were still in their uniforms. But still, the light shone on him making him look delicate to the touch. Lance’s eyes wandered over Keith as he moved. Keith  quickly jerked around and his eyes grew wide.

  


“Lance behind you!”

  


Before Lance could even  fully turn around he felt a searing pain in his side. He knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed in a heap. His ears were ringing and his forehead scrunched up in pain. Tears pooled around his eyes and he whimpered in pain. 

  


The pain blinded him from seeing Keith rush over and take out the lone soldier. After Keith was sure the enemy was down he hurried over to Lance. His hands fidgeted, hovering over Lance with uncertainty.

  


Lance gazed up into concerned eyes which  just made the tears fall faster.

  


“Hey, hey Lance. It’s okay”

  


Keith held his head close to him as he tried to take a closer look at the wound. Lance jerked as Keith pressed his hand on the wound.

  


“I know it hurts. I’ve got you okay? You’re gonna be okay”

  


“Please...stop”

  


“Lance I have to stop the bleeding”

  


“Hurts”

  


“Shhh it’s okay”

  


Lance let go and cried about the pain he was in. Keith  just held him closer and tried to comm his other teammates. 

  


“Keith! Is everything okay?”

  


“No Lance h-he got shot and-“ Keith’s voice wavered

  


“We’re heading out now. Do you think you can get him to your lion?”

  


“Yeah. See you there Shiro “

  


Keith adjusted his grip so he was carrying Lance bridal style.  Apparently something caused Lance’s pain to grow and Lance buried his head into Keith’s chest.

  


“I’m sorry Lance but we’re almost safe, okay?  Just a little longer”

  


Keith hurried through the base while trying to connect with his lion. His view opened up as he exited the building and bright lights shone upon him. Wind swirled around the two boys as the red lion landed. Lance’s pain only grew worse and his vision became spotty.

  


“No no-Lance hey we’re almost there. Do not pass out on me”

  


Lance struggled to keep his eyes open but soon enough he felt warm again. He registered that he was now in Red and in Keith’s lap as they flew back to the castle. Lance’s breathing stuttered. His tongue felt too heavy to move. With his remaining strength he reached up and laced his fingers together with Keith’s.  Keith flinched  slightly but immediately grasped Lance’s hand back  tightly like he was afraid to let go .

  


“I’ve got you”

  


——————————————————

  


It had been a week since the injury. Lance had only had to spend a short amount of time in the healing pod but he hated it either way.

  


This week has been awful.  He wanted to thank Keith for helping him but he couldn’t be within a 15 foot radius of him without heat rising to his cheeks . 

  


Oh yeah. So when your crush  basically saves your life it makes them a thousand times more attractive. The solution? Ignore them as best you can.

  


Lance was doing a pretty good job at that. He avoided Keith at all costs. He  barely ran into him at all now. That is, until Coran assigned him to clean the observatory. Lance whistled whatever tune came to his head and wiped down the machines and furniture in the room. 

  


Being so caught up in his mind he didn’t even notice Keith strolling in.

  


“Hey Lance”

  


Lance jumped around

  


“Keith! Hey uh buddy! Um how are...how are you?”

  


Keith’s eyes studied him  curiously .

  


“I’m good”

  


“Oh that’s great yeah that-that’s good...yea”

  


Lance turned back around to finish his cleaning job as fast as he could. He tried to ignore the feeling of Keith’s stare burning into his back. Keith continued to wonder what was up with the other boy. Silence engulfed the room before Keith spoke out again. 

  


“What’s been up with you lately?”

  


Lance whipped around  defensively

  


“Nothing I’m fine!”

  


“No you’re not. Tell me what’s wrong” Keith lowered his voice.

  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about I have been  perfectly normal”

  


Lance hurried off to another corner of the observatory to avoid Keith once again. Keith’s heart sank.

  


“What’s going on?” 

  


Lance’s movements faltered 

  


“... just ”

  


Keith strode over to where Lance, grabbed his elbow, and led him back over to where they both once were

  


“ Seriously what’s wrong?”

  


Lance gazed down and stuttered 

  


“I...I  just ”

  


Keith waited  patiently until he couldn’t stand it

  


“Are you gonna tell me?”

  


Lance shifted his gaze up to the boy in front of him. Without a moment of hesitation he stepped forward and kissed him.

  


Lance’s hands  gently held Keith’s face. Keith’s grabbed both of Lance’s wrists and his thumbs rubbed small soothing circles into his skin. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Lance pulled back. Keith had a dazed look and a bright blush on his face which  slowly spread into a smirk.

  


“I knew it”

  


“WHAT?!”

  


Keith snickered and stepped back a little.

  


“What? You’re better with feelings, loverboy”

  


“But you knew? How? And wait you feel the same way?”

  


“Well, I mean, you don’t get flustered around anyone since you flirt with anything that moves. One day you  just started getting kinda shy around me and I  just kinda suspected it. And yes. I do feel the same way. Have for a while now”

  


Lance froze at the sudden information. His eyes were wide and his mouth wouldn’t shut. 

  


“Close your mouth or you’re gonna catch flies”

  


Lance frowned 

  


“I’m ignoring that last comment. But  seriously how come you never said anything?”

  


Keith glanced down, unsure of how to word everything

  


“You claimed to be my rival. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me than to compete so I left it at that. Besides, even when we moved past that those new feelings scared me. I’ve never  really liked anyone, especially the way I like you”

  


Keith peered up at Lance through his eyelashes. They were close together once again. Lance had a hand on Keith’s elbow and leaned forward. 

  


“I’m right here” Lance murmured 

  


Keith raised up onto his toes  slightly and closed the gap while holding Lance’s face. This kiss was delicate. Full of love and unspoken words. The two took their time because that’s what they had. No urgent missions, no diplomatic meetings, no one else watching.  Slowly , the two separated. Lance was giddy and he felt dizzy from the adrenaline.

  


The boys smiled at each other.

  


“So what now?” 

  


“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Lance asked

  


“Of course”

  


Soft laughter filled the air as fingers intertwined. Keith tugged on Lance’s arm for him to follow. They sat down onto a couch and Keith threw his legs over Lance’s lap. His arms snaked around Lance’s middle and he rested his head on his chest. Lance sighed  comfortably and placed a kiss on the top of Keith’s head.

  


Stars surrounded the pair as they rested. Before either one drifted off to sleep, Lance  quietly whispered

  


“Thank you”

  


Keith turned his head and looked up at Lance with questioning eyes

  


“For saving me”

  


Keith’s face softened

  


“Of course” He replied, “ Just don’t do something like that again”

  


All they did was hold each other tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss voltron and these two :(
> 
> but yea this is my first klance fic! i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> if you wanna talk to me :  
> tumblr- turtlecornsforthewin  
> or  
> whaleswithwings73
> 
> insta: books.and.broadway_
> 
> tumblr is better to reach out to me but idc  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated and have a good day/night wherever you are <3


End file.
